Solo un momento
by Suigin Walker
Summary: No toma, más que un momento, para que su última defensa se rompa. Entregándose al llanto. Shonen Ai. KiseKasa.


_**Disclamer**__:_ Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Todo es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, con excepción de la trama de esta historia.

_**N/A:**_ Me acaban de cortar la luz hace unos momentos, y estuve sin internet…-dice groserías censuradas-y me estoy descargando al escribir esto.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Shonen Ai. Spoirlers del cap 25.

_**Dedicado a:**_ Lola, quien ha tenido una larga semana. Kiri, a quien extraño mucho y espero que esto le levante el ánimo, aún siendo un fic medio triste. Mila, quien esta por momentos desaparecida, pero que se amara el fic, porque es KiseKasa.

_**Summary:**_ No toma, más que un momento, para que su última defensa se rompa. Entregándose al llanto.

* * *

**S**olo un momento

Todo ocurre tan rápido que Kise no tiene tiempo de procesar nada: los golpes, los gritos, las cuerdas vocales tensas, conteniéndose; las lamentaciones, y los sollozos.

Él sabe que debió haber hecho caso, pero su corazón podía más que su cerebro. Necesitaba ver a senpai, darle las gracias por sus palabras, decirle que se esforzaría el doble, el triple, tal vez al infinito por mejorar.

Para que Kaijou ganase, para que ellos ganase, para que Kasamatsu pudiera sonreir y sentirse orgulloso de su equipo. De él.

Pero todo se desmorona al oír la sarta de maldiciones, corrosivas como ácido.

Su mano esta a unos centímetros de la perilla de la puerta de los vestuarios. Tiembla, esta indecisa. _Él_ esta indeciso.

Sus ojos arden, y siente que va a llorar también. De nuevo, pero más fuerte.

El pecho le duele, el corazón se le oprime y Yukio se rompe, del otro lado de la puerta. Lentamente, desintegrándose entre gotas de agua salada.

Solo, completamente solo. Sin un hombro para llorar, sin nadie que le consuele.

La angustia punza al punto de sentirla en su carne, como una herida de puñal. Aumentando solo con la fuerza que Kasamatsu pone, ahí, en secreto, para frenar su llanto, para tragarse su frustración.

— ¿Es así como se siente siempre?—murmura para sí el rubio, afligido. Sin miedo.

Yukio llora tan fuerte, y esta tan sumido en su tristeza, que seguramente cualquier otro sonido rebota de sus oídos.

El oxigeno se acaba, no sabe por que motivo, solo que necesita asirse de algo. Y no soltarlo, no soltarlo. Con la nuez presionando fuertemente contra la garganta, y senderos tanto finos como lisos, de ríos ya secos. Sus dedos se curvan, envolviendo el pomo de la puerta. Abriéndola.

En un primer momento, Kasamatsu no repara en él. Permitiendo a sus ojos ámbar mirar su espalda encorvada, las rodillas en el suelo, y el brazo contra un lokers, con el puño firmemente apretado. Pero después, tras un tenso silencio. Kasamatsu finalmente, repara en su presencia. Lo sabe, por un lado, porque su llanto ha sido cortado tan abruptamente. Y por el otro, a causa de que se ha limpiado las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Kasamatsu escupe la pregunta, irritado.

—Quería verlo…—responde, mirándole.

Kasamatsu entonces amplia los ojos-rojos por cierto-y se queda callado. Pero eso solo dura dos segundos, porque de sus labios entreabiertos nace un suspiro entrecortado. Son nervios.

Esta controlándose, mejor dicho esta tratando de hacerlo. De parecer fuerte, de no actuar inapropiadamente, de mostrarse resignado pero conforme.

De actuar como capitán que es.

Pero Kise detesta eso, al menos, en este momento.

—Pues ya me viste—es la tajante respuesta. Tomando el moreno entonces, su bolsa de deportes— ¿Dónde nos espera el equipo en la parada de autobuses o fueron a comer algo?—interroga con rapidez Kasamatsu, revolviéndose los cabellos, frunciendo las cejas.

Kise aprieta los labios.

— ¿Eres sordo?—otro suspiro nace de la boca del número cuatro, que comienza a cercar la cremallera de su chaqueta, consciente de que el clima a empezado a mostrarse inclemente, trayendo consigo más brisas frías que cálidas. Sus ojos se fijan en el ace, que sigue mirándole—Puedes dejar de mirarme, es molesto. Lo digo enserio—regaña.

Y es que esos ojos están escrutándole tan profundo que siente su alma desnuda.

Kise, solo hace sus manos puños.

— ¿Por qué?—brota de repente de la boca del más alto.

Kasamatsu permanece en silencio, tan diligente en acomodarse el bolso, que parece que estuviera ignorándole.

— ¿El que?—replica, al final, si lo oye.

Kise percibe como los labios se le secan, su vista se vuelve borrosa. Maldice, pues las lágrimas ya han empañado sus iris.

— ¿Por qué lloras aquí solo…?—

Kasamatsu solo camina, lentamente en su dirección. Pasándole, apenas, unos centímetros de largo. Con una sonrisa divertida, una máscara. Respondiéndole con un optimismo prefabricado. Como si fuera una broma.

— ¿Quién estaba llorando?—

Finalmente, sus dientes se mantienen unidos, tan fuertemente, unos con los otros, que parecen a punto de romperse.

La frustración, el enojo y la ira se convierten en un torbellino ascendente de los pies a la cabeza. Sin previo aviso, entonces, toma de un brazo a Kasamatsu, tirándolo en su dirección. Provocando que a éste se le caiga la bolsa.

— ¿¡Qué diablos…?!—protesta, enfadado el moreno.

Kise solo tira más de su cuerpo, cogiéndole por los hombros, desvaneciéndose sobre el más pequeño. Cayendo ambos al piso.

— ¡Basta de eso!—grita Ryouta, cogiendo por las muñecas al capitán. Sus ojos brillan, enfadados— ¡Deja de mentirme, deja de hacerte el mártir!—brama.

Y es que todo es tan injusto.

Kasamatsu, sin embargo, no parece decidido a renunciar.

— ¡Salte de encima ahora!—ordena, pero Kise solo aplica más presión al agarre en sus muñecas— ¡Kise!—llama.

Una lágrima cae, y todo termina.

A esa lagrima, le siguen otras dos, más pequeñas, pero igual de cargadas con sentimientos dolorosos. Nacidas de cuencas ambarinas, entornadas y brillantes, casí opacas. Acompañadas por los sonidos estrangulados de una garganta.

Kasamatsu solo mira el rostro de Kise, ignorando como las lágrimas derramadas sobre su piel se deslizan, marcando nuevos senderos de sal que pronto se secaran.

—S-S-S-Si…—Kise calla, tratando de controlar el llanto—Siempre…haces esto…—un gemido, lastimero, se escapa. Kasamatsu percibe como tiembla el cuerpo del otro—Siempre _me haces esto_—afirma con vehemencia, como si fuera una realidad indestructible—Llorando solo, aguantando todo solo… ¡Todo es basura!—exclama.

Y finalmente, su cuerpo no parece aguantar más, terminando por caer sobre el cuerpo del capitán de Kaijou, al cual se aferra. Envolviendo los brazos tras la espalda, apretando fuertemente, y enterrando la cara en el hombro derecho.

— ¿Es que no confías en mí?—dice, mientras llora y el cuerpo se le estremece ante cada lagrima que producen sus ojos, y cada golpe que la tristeza le da en el corazón.

Entonces, Kasamatsu, vacilantemente. Con los ojos vidriosos, mira el techo, buscando concentrarse de alguna forma. El corazón le late tan irregularmente, que teme que se le pare en este preciso instante. Sus labios se entreabren, moviéndose un poco, en un intento de formular frases inconexas que jamás terminan por tomar forma propia, ni salir de su boca. Finalmente, lo único que puede hacer es envolver un brazo alrededor de la amplia espalda de Kise, y extender su otro brazo para sujetar la cabeza rubia, moviéndola contra sus labios.

—Perdóname…—susurra, acariciando los hilos de oro. Kise lo aprieta, se sujeta aún más fuerte de su persona. Yukio comienza a gemir—Y-Y-Yo…yo solo…—trata de ser honesto, pero aún esta su orgullo, su última armadura.

Kise, cesa entonces el agarre, se reincorpora del suelo. Tomando una de las muñecas, tirando de esta, suavemente. Kasamatsu no pone quejas en dejarse guiar hasta el cuerpo de Kise, quien, con una mano levanta su mentón.

Los labios barren los las lagrimas antes de que lo note. Después, depositan un roce superficial en su frente. Y al final, Kise baja su cabeza, suavemente, y la oculta en su pecho, mientras envuelve a Kasamatsu entre sus brazos.

—Estoy aquí…senpai…—dice Kise, con lágrimas aún resbalando de sus ojos. Entonces, sus labios se tuercen, torpemente. Respirando, en un intento de calmarse, modera su dolor—Estoy aquí para ti, Yukio.

No toma, más que un momento, para que su última defensa se rompa. Entregándose al llanto.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Yo se que tras el partido de Touo vs Kaijou Kise oyó llorar a Kasamatsu, sino…¿Por qué poner en los chaps del partido Kaijou vs Seirin a Kise determinado a no perder y mostrando precisamente flashback de Kasamatsu sufriendo?

Bueno, esta es mi versión de lo ocurrido.

Ya saben, reviews en la ventanita.


End file.
